


Enter the Void

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Microfic, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Spooky, based on E3 announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Link and Zelda go to look at the hole Calamity Ganon left in the sanctum of Hyrule Castle. They can't see the bottom, but something from the bottom sees them.





	Enter the Void

It took them three days to get back into the inner sanctum of the castle, using almost all of their resources just to get through the hordes of enemies and guardians that still littered the fortress like a lingering smell. Link had gathered almost every weapon and material he could on the three scours through the castle he had done before facing Calamity Ganon and rescuing Zelda, and so on the night of their third day, all Link could offer the pit below where the throne used to be was a lit torch - a single light above the gaping abyss below. 

Zelda, drawing back an arrow knocked on the Bow of Light, shot it straight down until the single flicker hit something, and went out. It fell, eventually falling silent, out of sight. She waited a little longer, her short strands of hair falling into her face and obscuring her features from Link, before turning to him with a solemn expression on her face.

“I don't know if this is something we can take on now,” She admitted, “Given our states.”

Link looked down at his arm, still bandaged from an arrow wound the day before, and at her own scrapes and torn clothes from sliding down a cliff face, and then back to her. Even he had to admit that he didn't feel like going into the void without at least a week’s worth of food, but turning back now and facing the same enemies, the same horrors as before, just didn't seem worth it either. 

“It’s getting dark,” he whispered, as if speaking louder would alert something that they were near, “We shouldn't start back now.”

“But we don't have enough food to wait around much longer,” she argued, “And we should at least take a picture of what we can see down there. Here,” she pulled the sheikah slate from his hip and opened the camera on it, then grabbed his hand. His weight was more than enough to stop her from falling into the pit, and she didn't hesitate in putting her weight forward, over the hole, and held her other arm out to take the picture. Her hair wafted in the wind that floated up from the cavern, like something was talking to her from deep down below. 

It was an odd feeling, being so close to a certain death but being held back by Link’s arms alone, with her weight almost solely held out and away from him, but she was never one to let a little ill advice stop her from acting on it. Link, however, held on for dear life and with both hands, pulling her back with all his might as she snapped a shot, putting the picture of certain doom among the others - it would go nicely with his pictures of Lynels mid-charge or drawing their bow. 

But then, then, she let herself be pulled back into Link’s arms, and he grabbed her like she had actually just fell, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back from the ledge. 

“Zelda, you could have died!” He glared at the back of her head but she obviously wasn't listening, too busy focusing on the slate in front of her. He peeked over her shoulder at the slate and all the anger he felt towards her carelessness changed from confusion, to fear, and then to worry, for the picture in the slate didn't just show a black hole, but instead something more.

As if saying ‘come closer’, green, pinprick eyes looked out from the void, their gaze settled squarely on the slate’s lense,

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing to get me back on track for a larger piece :)   
> If you liked this, please leave Kudos, comments and bookmarks.


End file.
